The primary goal of this grant proposal is to promote interdisciplinary research in neurobehavioral development at the postdoctoral level. We will target trainees who have received a Ph.D. in Child Psychology, Neuroscience or Developmental Neuroscience-related disciplines (e.g., molecular or developmental biology), as well as M.D.'s in various Pediatric disciplines, such as Neonatology, Pediatric Neurology and Child Psychiatry. The motivation behind this proposal is to foster the development of junior investigators who can integrate research and theory in human behavioral development with explication of underlying neural circuitry and neurodevelopmental processes. A long-range goal is to create a discipline we have come to call "neurobehavioral development." Clearly, knowledge of the neurobiological mechanisms underlying behavioral development would benefit those interested in a range of behavioral phenomena, and vice versa. To date there are relatively few developmental researchers who work at this interdisciplinary boundary in either basic or clinical domains. Consequently, there is a tremendous need to foster this integration among principal investigators and to support the interdisciplinary training of students. This is the mission of the Center for Neurobehavioral Development (CNBD) at the University of Minnesota, which will be home to this training grant. The CNBD accomplishes this mission by providing research space, educational colloquia and classes co-listed in multiple relevant departments, and by having a core faculty consisting of developmental, cognitive, behavioral, and basic neuroscientists working at multiple tiers of investigation in the human and in animal models. [unreadable] [unreadable]